


【Jason中心】遊樂園

by zihjhuang



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zihjhuang/pseuds/zihjhuang
Summary: 觀看前注意事項:1.小學生文筆，偏親情向，偏Brujay。2.系列開章。3.可以先按照時間線從【死神的鐘聲】→【書房的知更鳥】→【循環終歸塵土】之後再回來看這篇章再接續【說三次我愛你】喔。4.這是一個關於帶養子去遊樂園的普通故事。5.全文共一章。





	【Jason中心】遊樂園

今天是Bruce答應帶Jason去遊園玩的日子。

事實上，哥譚著名的花花公子帶著養子去遊樂園並不是什麼大新聞，所以在Alfred的建議之下，Bruce決定帶這個實習時期的Robin去體驗下正常父子生活。

不過話雖如此，一大早被迫離開被窩還不能賴床的Bruce此時已經開始質疑自己的決定了。也許從犯罪巷出身、十分早熟的Jason並不會喜歡那種東西，畢竟不是每個人都像Dick一樣善解人意又活潑外向……儘管在Jason面前他並沒表現出他那方面的情商。

不過事實證明Bruce的擔心是多餘的，因為他一打開房門就聽見樓下Jason興奮的和Alfred說話的聲音，說著關於自己從網路上、電視上、書上看來的所有和遊樂園相關的知識。

很好，他看起來就像要去校外教學前一晚期待的睡不著覺的普通孩子，Bruce心想。也許這個決定是正確的，畢竟這是Jason自從來到莊園後第二次這麼情緒外漏，第一次是知道當他知道自己可以成為Robin的時候。

「嘿！你起床晚了！」

小知更鳥一看見Bruce就嘰嘰喳喳的叫個不停，讓他因為昨晚和罪犯纏鬥而不小心被打到的腦袋又開始隱隱作痛。不過有鑑於臨時反悔不是他的風格，當然，還有如果不帶他去他就要承受的Alfred不贊同的眼神關係，所以他慈愛的無視了Jason的「快點遊樂園要開了！」的背景聲，緩慢而優雅地吃完他的早餐。

天知道Jason的不遲到原則居然還用在這種地方，他以為不上學遲到和不約會遲到就足夠了，事實證明這孩子比Dick還要固執，畢竟Dick可不像Jason一樣生活自理修行及格，尤其是家務方面。

他們到的時候遊樂園售票口的隊伍已經排了好長一段，不過Jason看起來倒是一點也不失望，看見他東張西望滿臉好奇的樣子讓Bruce覺得應該不需要急著告訴他其實票已經買好了，而且這座遊樂園其實也是Wayne集團的產業，他們可以不用排隊。

遊樂園內的布偶人是泰迪熊的樣子，幸好不是小丑，不然他可不敢保證Jason會不會在他們拿著氣球逗弄他時突然暴起揍對方一拳。上次Oliver就因為覺得好玩而去招惹這個小子，導致隔天的新聞頭版是關於Queen集團總裁臉上瘀青的各種猜測。

他們決定先去坐旋轉木馬，當然進去的只有Jason，他堂堂Batman去坐那個看起來像彩虹小馬的玩具馬說出去恐怕他就不得不做點什麼好重新樹立自己在正義聯盟裡的威嚴了。

而對於嘴上說著那是小孩子在玩的東西，既然你希望我去玩那我還是去玩一下好了的言論的Jason，Bruce只想用關愛的目光看著這個明顯口不對心的小孩，然後在他坐上馬的那一刻迅速地掏出Alfred出門前偷偷塞給他的Wayne集團出品高清無死角全方位完美不漏攝影機。

在這個因為遵守規矩而無法中途離開設施的小孩敢怒不敢跑的情況下，Bruce完美的拍下了Jason小王子騎馬的影片。雖然前面他擺了張臭臉，但後面他好像放棄掙扎並愉快地玩了起來，雖然Bruce完全無法理解這東西什麼好玩的，但這不妨礙他對此感到高興，畢竟現在的Jason就像個無憂無慮的普通孩子。

Jason其實知道是Alfred拜託Bruce帶他去遊樂園的，因為他上次向Alfred詢問過那些遊樂設施玩起來感覺如何。

他本來不想坐那個看起來就很蠢，看起來只有3、4歲小孩和女孩子和Dick才會喜歡的旋轉木馬，但或許是Bruce的目光充滿鼓勵性、又或許他也感到好奇，總之他還是坐上去了。

拜託！他可是Robin，再過幾天他就可以完成訓練正式穿上制服和Batman出去打擊犯罪踢壞蛋屁股，但現在他卻像個普通小孩一樣坐在這個以前他只是遠遠看過的遊樂園裡的設施上。

不過感覺也不壞，他並不害怕從50層樓高的大廈一躍而下、或是從冰冷的深海獨自游上岸，對他而言這些遊樂設施比起打擊犯罪來實在是弱爆了，但他卻居然覺得像這樣慢慢坐在玩具上挺好玩的，只可惜這溫馨的時光只持續了一小段。

Clark對他的摯友感到抱歉，他知道Bruce在對待Dick上沒能做為一個好父親感到遺憾，而正義聯盟的其他5位夥伴也知道今天他要帶Jason去遊樂園的這件事，Diana還因此對Batman露出了慈愛的眼神看的Batman毛骨悚然。

然而事發突然，誰知道反派們會特地選在這個風平浪靜、適合親子出遊的一天進行邪惡的統治世界計畫。幾番掙扎之後，Clark終於在他被這來自外星的不明反派砸在地上時撥通了萬能顧問的電話請求支援。

另一邊的Bruce在看見來電顯示時露出了Batman看罪犯時的眼神，然後抬頭看了眼已經快把兒童碰碰車玩成玩命關頭*(1)的Jason，最終還是只能拜託工作人員在Jason退場時轉告他留在原地等他之後匆匆的離開。

Jason一直到日落才在碰碰車附近的長椅上等回Bruce，在看見他的時候Bruce明顯看見Jason鬆了口氣，似乎是對於他安然無恙感到放心，眼中並沒有對於他將他獨自扔在遊樂園這麼久感到生氣的樣子。

這讓Bruce覺得非常愧疚，他本來答應今天一整天都會陪著這孩子，他甚至錯過了午餐……等等，午餐？

Bruce這時才發現Jason的樣子應該是自從他走之後到現在都沒有離開過長椅，也就是說這孩子自他們進遊樂園起別說食物了連水都沒喝過，這讓Bruce更加感到挫敗，對於做為一名家長、一名父親的失職。

「好了，走吧！」

Jason的聲音讓Bruce回神過來，那孩子看起來完全不在意剛剛Bruce所想的所有事。

「Jason……我...…」

「嘿！老傢伙！我可沒亂跑，而且我快餓死了，Alfred說今天晚餐全是我愛吃的料理，所以你可不要在這時候詢問我都幹了些什麼，我可沒把碰碰車玩成蝙蝠車。」

Bruce還沒說完的話被Jason打斷，那孩子看起來是真的不在意關於這次出遊被打斷的事，對他而言遊樂園的吸引力可不比Alfred做的晚餐來的大。

背著夕陽，他們慢慢走向停車場，一路上時不時有情侶的談話聲、孩子的嘻鬧聲，場面看起來十分和諧，就在Bruce覺得一直就這樣也不錯的時候Jason突然開口。

「等我……完成訓練之後，我就可以和你一起去了，那之後我可不會再讓你有機會扔下我！

而且，遊樂園隨時可以來，所以，我們還有很多機會！不用擔心我跟Alfred告狀，雖然他一定已經知道了。」

Jason話一說完，他們倆互相看了會，突然笑了起來。

Bruce感到內心充滿溫暖，他覺得這孩子是上天賜予他的奇蹟。正如同那天他第一次見到他時，他拆了蝙蝠車的輪胎那樣不可思議。

他們可以下次再一起來，他們還有很多時間，可以相伴、可以一同去世界各地。

\------------------------------------------------

*(1) 玩命關頭：The Fast and the Furious，美國動作片，賽車。

**Author's Note:**

> 然後他們再也沒機會來了！(自己捅刀身亡)
> 
> 我本來想畫小翅膀，畫到一半腦袋小劇場一直在跟我解說這幅畫的過程所以我決定先寫下來，我以為這是一篇不到500字的故事，但寫完發現這是一篇可以寫成系列的故事！  
我已經連之後他們一起帶小達米來的事情都開始想了，我看完Young Justice和Damian的動畫和電影之後，就從喜歡Brujay淪陷到Damijay，這個比世界第一偵探面對Jason時誠實且說話直接不拖泥帶水的性格真的感覺比較適合小翅膀……？  
咳！其實基本上算親情向，有鑑於我自己偏心老爺所以還是打了tag，說到底我真的超不會寫文的！  
然後最後想說，活在Jason和老爺心理的大少在我心裡到底是什麼形象從這文裡就能看出來了，我得找時間補Nightwing的人設才行，對他和Tim了解甚少。


End file.
